Taller Than You
"Taller Than You" (1cm의 자존심) - цифровой сингл MAMAMOO. Он был выпущен 12 февраля 2016 года. Он являлся вторым синглом из нового альбома Melting. Текст Сола, Мунбёль, Хвиин, Хваса |-|Корейский= 여기 나보다 큰 사람 있어? 없으면 됐어 마마무 마마무 마마무 너 보단 내가 더 커 넌 160 난 1 마마무 마마무 마마무 우리 끼리끼리끼리 딱 1cm 차이 뭔 헛소리 일단 휘인인 먼 나라 얘기 Ok? 베프지만 키 앞에선 장사 없지 Small 휘인 어줍자니 일센치 가지고 언니들 이러기? 우리 쿨하게 좀 가자 나만 힐 신기 너와 나의 차이 1cm (언닌 두상이 좀 커) 그냥 받아들여 난쟁이 (그냥 받아들여) 달라질 건 없어 인생 (뭐라카노) Do you know what I’m saying? 아이고 우리 언니가 어디 번데기 앞에서 주름을 잡을까요? 이봐요 올라오려면 멀었네 여기 높은 곳까지 거기 아랫 공기는 어때? 많이 탁하지? 난 거기 못 가 입장불가 고만고만해 그만그만해 이럴 시간 있음 다른 거나 고민해 Oh 우리 휘인이 손이 안 닿니? 내가 꺼내줄께 언니가 이 구역에 장신 마마무 마마무 마마무 너 보단 내가 더 커 넌 160 난 1 마마무 마마무 마마무 우리 끼리끼리끼리 딱 1cm 차이 A-YO 반올림해도 작아요 나보다 더 깔창을 깔아봐요 소용없나요 힐을 신어도 티가 나고 운동화를 신어도 티가 나 키 순서가 도레미파 너와 나의 차이 1cm (1.8) 누가 봐도 이건 Same Same (둘 다 두상이 좀 커) 여긴 우물 안의 전쟁 You know what I’m talking about? 거기 문스타 아주 그냥 물 만나셨어 어허 인정해 여유 넘치는 게 장신인척 난리 우월한 척 난리 최홍만 인 척 난리 그래 봤자 도토리 맷돌손잡이가 빠졌어 맷돌손잡이가 빠졌어 지나가는 조태오가 웃어 지금 내 기분이 그래 어이가 없네 마마무 마마무 마마무 너 보단 내가 더 커 넌 160 난 1 마마무 마마무 마마무 우리 끼리끼리끼리 딱 1cm 차이 여기 나보다 큰사람 있어? 너 보단 내가 더 커 너 보단 너 보단 내가 더 커 너 보단 내가 더 커 너 보단 너 보단 내가 더 커 너 보단 내가 더 커 너 보단 너 보단 내가 더 커 너 보단 내가 더 커 너 보단 너 보단 너 보단 내가 더 커 잘 들어 난쟁이들아 내가 이 바닥에서 너 보단 내가 더 커 너 보단 너 보단 내가 더 커 너 보단 내가 더 커 너 보단 너 보단 내가 더 커 너 보단 내가 더 커 너 보단 너 보단 내가 더 커 너 보단 내가 더 커 너 보단 너 보단 너 보단 내가 더 커 |-|Романизация= Yeogi naboda keun saram isseo? Eobseumyeon dwaesseo Mamamoo mamamoo mamamoo Neo bodan naega deo keo neon baekyuksip nan il Mamamoo mamamoo mamamoo Uri kkirikkirikkiri ttak ilsenchi chai Mwon heossori ildan Hwiinin meon nara yaegi Ok? Bepeujiman ki apeseon Jangsa eobtji Small hwiin eojupjani Ilsenchi gajigo eonnideul ireogi? Uri kulhage jom gaja Naman hil singi Neowa naui chai ilsenchi (Eonnin dusangi jom keo) Geunyang badadeuryeo nanjaengi (Geunyang badadeuryeo) Dallajil geon eobseo insaeng (Mworakano) Do you know what I’m saying? Aigo uri eonniga Eodi beondegi apeseo Jureumeul jabeulkkayo? Ibwayo ollaoryeomyeon meoreotne Yeogi nopeun gokkaji Geogi araet gonggineun eottae? Manhi takhaji? Nan geogi mot ga ipjangbulga Gomangomanhae geumangeumanhae Ireol sigan isseum dareun geona gominhae Oh uri hwiini soni an dahni? Naega kkeonaejulkke eonniga i guyeoge jangsin Mamamoo mamamoo mamamoo Neo bodan naega deo keo neon baekyuksip nan il Mamamoo mamamoo mamamoo Uri kkirikkirikkiri ttak ilsenchi chai A-YO banollimhaedo jagayo Naboda deo kkalchangeul Kkarabwayo soyongeobtnayo Hireul sineodo tiga nago Undonghwareul sineodo tiga na Ki sunseoga doremipa Neowa naui chai ilsenchi (iljeompal) Nuga bwado igeon Same Same (Dul da dusangi jom keo) Yeogin umul anui jeonjaeng You know what I’m talking about? Geogi munseuta aju geunyang mul mannasyeosseo Eoheo injeonghae yeoyu neomchineun ge Jangsinincheok nalli uwolhan cheok nalli Choehongman in cheok nalli geurae bwatja dotori Maetdolsonjabiga ppajyeosseo Maetdolsonjabiga ppajyeosseo Jinaganeun jotaeoga useo Jigeum nae gibuni geurae eoiga eobtne Mamamoo mamamoo mamamoo Neo bodan naega deo keo neon baekyuksip nan il Mamamoo mamamoo mamamoo Uri kkirikkirikkiri ttak ilsenchi chai Yeogi naboda keunsaram isseo? Neo bodan naega deo keo Neo bodan neo bodan naega deo keo Neo bodan naega deo keo Neo bodan neo bodan naega deo keo Neo bodan naega deo keo Neo bodan neo bodan naega deo keo Neo bodan naega deo keo Neo bodan neo bodan neo bodan naega deo keo Jal deureo nanjaengideura Naega i badageseo Neo bodan naega deo keo Neo bodan neo bodan naega deo keo Neo bodan naega deo keo Neo bodan neo bodan naega deo keo Neo bodan naega deo keo Neo bodan neo bodan naega deo keo Neo bodan naega deo keo Neo bodan neo bodan neo bodan naega deo keo |-|Английский= Is anyone here taller than me? If not, nevermind. Mamamoo mamamoo mamamoo I’m taller than you, you’re 160~ I’m 161 Mamamoo mamamoo mamamoo Between between between us just 1cm difference! Nonsense! First off, I’m not even going to mention Wheein Okay, we’re BF’s but when we’re talking heights There’s no mercy, small Wheein How dull, Unnies, you’re making a big deal over 1 cm? Let’s be cool about this, Only I get to wear heels The difference between you and I, 1cm (Unnie, your head is slightly large) Just accept it, dwarf (That’s right, accept it) This won’t affect your life (What are you saying?) Do you know what I’m saying? Oh my, our unnie is trying to show off her creases in front of a pupa Look here, you still have a long way to climb up Is this too high up for you? How’s the weather down there? Much stuffy, I can only imagine. Sorry, but I can’t go there, too tall to enter We’re all similar similar, so stop it stop it If you have time to bicker about this, worry about other things Aww what’s wrong Wheein, can’t reach? Don’t worry, I’ll get it for you, this unnie is the tallest in town Mamamoo mamamoo mamamoo I’m taller than you, you’re 160~ I’m 161 Mamamoo mamamoo mamamoo Between between between us just 1cm difference! A-Yo after rounding up you’re still short Try putting in more height insoles Doesn’t make much difference? It’s still noticeable when you wear heels Even when you wear sneakers, Our height order is like Do Re Mi Fa It’s only 1cm difference (1.8) Anyone will agree that we are same-same (Both of you have slightly large heads) This is a war inside the well You know what I’m talking about? Hey you, Moon Star, look at you having a blast Uh huh, just admit it, you being boastful Pretending to be actually tall, pretending to be superior Pretending to be Hong Man Choi, but all you are is an acorn The millstone handle is missing The millstone handle is missing If Tae Oh Jo walked by he would laugh That’s how I feel right now, “I have no words to say” Mamamoo mamamoo mamamoo I’m taller than you, you’re 160~ I’m 161 Mamamoo mamamoo mamamoo Between between between us just 1cm difference! Is anyone here taller than me? I’m taller than you I’m taller, taller than you I’m taller than you I’m taller, taller than you I’m taller than you I’m taller, taller than you I’m taller than you I’m taller, taller, taller than you Listen you dwarfs, in this 'hood I’m taller than you I’m taller, taller than you I’m taller than you I’m taller, taller than you I’m taller than you I’m taller, taller than you I’m taller than you I’m taller, taller, taller than you Ссылки на видео * Клип * Съемки * Рок версия * Шоу-кейс en:Taller Than You Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:MAMAMOO Категория:Релизы 2016 г. Категория:Синглы 2016 г.